Kim Hyun Joong
Archivo:Kim_hyun_joong_calendario_1.jpg Perfil *'Nombre Real: '''Kim Hyun Joongthumb|329px *'Apodos:' Líder, Cachorro-Vaca *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 6 de Junio de 1986 (25 años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: 'Actor, Modelo y Cantante *'Altura: '181cm *'Peso:'' ''68 kg. *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Tipo de Sangre: B *'''Signo Zodiacal Chino: Tigre *'Familia: '''Padres y Hermano Mayor *'Hobbies:' Natación, Baloncesto, Fútbol, Leer Mangas. *'Talento: Tocar Guitarra, Piano y hablar fluido Japonés. *'''Grupo K-Pop: SS501 *'Agencia: KEYEAST' Biografía Actor y cantante de Corea del Sur. Líder de la popular Band Boy SS501, que debutó el 8 de Junio del año 2005. Considerado icono destacado de Corea. Hyun Joong ha ganado gran popularidad, fuera de Asia, gracias a su participación en Boys Before Flowers en el año 2009, interpretando a Yoo Ji Hoo, con actores como Lee Min Ho, Kim Bum, Kim Joon y Goo Hye Sun. A pesar de ser su primera participación como actor en un dorama, logró desempeñarse satisfactoriamente superando las espectativas y capturando la atención de sus fans. En el 2010, protagonizó Playful Kiss con Jung So Min, bajo la dirección de Hwang In Roe, aunque no tuvo el éxito que se esperaba en Corea; pero a nivel internacional tuvo un mayor ranking, obteniendo alrededor de cuatro cientas mil millones de visitas a través de la página de Youtube; la cual después de haber terminado la emisión de Playful Kiss Anus en Corea, tuvieron que grabar una edición especial para Youtube por la impresionante cantidad de seguidores en este dorama. KEYEAST anunció un comunicado de prensa, que ellos han creado la pagina web oficial de Kim Hyun Joong, a través del cual será capaz de comunicarse con sus fans y colgar sus últimos videos. Dramas *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Cameo Episodios 1 y 2 *Playful Kiss (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008) Cameo *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) Episodio 7 *Can Love Be Refilled? Sitcom (KBS2, 2005) Anuncios *Samsung Anycall *Tony Moly *Dinamic Kin *Hotsun Chicken *Samsung *MVIO *High Cut *I'm David *Converse *Arena Mag *E-Mart *The Face Shop *CF para Samsung Card *CardBasic House *Hang Ten *CF Coupang ★Videos Musicales★ *"As A Man" de Gummy en el 2010 *"Jun Be O.K" de Kim Joon en el 2009 *"Black Glasses" de Eru en el 2006 *"She Laughed" de2Shai en el 2005 MV´S Please (del Mini Album "Break Down", 02.JUN-112011) Break Down (del Mini Album "Break Down", 7-JUN-2011) 'Discografia (Solitario)' thumb|left|206px *2011- Break Down *Intro (Let Me Go) *Break Down (Feat. Double K) *제발 (Please) *kiss Kiss *Yes I Will *제발 (Please) (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''7 de junio de 2011 Reconocimientos o Premios '''2008 *'MBC Entertainment Award:' Premio Mejor Pareja de MBC We Got Married con Hwang Bo. *'MBC Entertainment Award:' Mejor marca del año "premio especial en MBC We Got Married con WGM otros Cast. 2009 *'45a Artes PaekSang Premios:' Premio de Popularidad en el hombre para la televisión en KBS2 Boys Over Flowers. *Mejor actor para los Premios Drama Internacional de Seúl. *Most Popular Icon for Style Icon Awards 2009. *'Yahoo Asia Buzz Award: '''Artista coreano Buzz Top. *'Yahoo Asia Buzz Award:' Artista Top Taiwan Corea Buzz. *'Yahoo Asia Buzz Award: Artista Asia Buzz Hombre Top. '''2010 *'Style Icon Award:' Premio de Popularidad. *Asia Top Buzz Artista masculino más popular (más buscado)Award. *Hong Kong Top Buzz artista coreano. *Taiwan Top Buzz artista coreano. *Premios MBC 2010 ganador Actor Popular. *Premios MBC 2010 nominado a la Excelencia (Actor). *Premios MBC 2010 nominado a la mejor pareja con Jung So - Min por Playful Kiss *La Estrella más Popular del 2010 en China. 2011 *'Mejor canción: Break Down '- M!Countdown 16.06.2011 *'Mejor canción: Break Down '- M!Countdown 23.06.2011 *'Music Bank K' -''' Chart': ' Break Down''' 17.06.2011 *'Music Bank K - Chart: break down' 24.06.2011 *Mejor Actor CF - Festival MTN Commercial Awards 2011 Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Chungwoon University, Kyonggi University. *'Aficiones:' Natación, gimnasia, baloncesto, fútbol, baile.thumb|380px|Kim Hyun Joong recibiendo el premio como mejor actor de CF en los MTN Commercial Awards *'Idiomas:' Coreano, japonés fluído, inglés *'Lema': La vida tu lo haces con una oportunidad. *'Especialidades:' Tocar la guitarra, el bajo. *'Fobia:' Le teme a las libélulas. Además no soporta la presión de estar con gente mayor. *'Participacion especial en:' We Got Married (Ep 9-38) junto a Hwangbo Hye Jung, conocidos como la "pareja lechuga" o "Joongbo", tuvo que abandonar este programa para comenzar la grabación del drama BBF..thumb|236px|Kim Hyun Joong en los MTN Commercial Awards 2011 *Odia las cosas cursis. *Le encanta leer mangas. *Duerme desnudo cuando hace calor. *Dice que cuando tiene novia no la llama por su nombre simplemente la llama "Hey" *Colecciona todo tipo de objetos que tengan calaveras. *En un fanmeeting; Kim Hyun Joong reveló que no le gusta el término "oppa", ya que prefiere que lo llamen por su nombre. *En la entrevista posterior al ultimo concierto de ss501 se le pregunto "si te enamoras de la novia de tu amigo al igual que en el drama (boys before flowers)¿qué harias?, nuestro amado Kim Hyun Joong respondio: "Si en verdad amo a la chica iria por ella, siempre y cuando la chica no sea la novia de Jung Min..." su respuesta proboco la risa de la audiencia.Cuando se le preguntó porqué la novia de Jung Min nuestro Kim dijo " el da demasiado miedo" jajaja *Cuando era pequeño vió una pelicula de tiburones llamada "jaws", le pareció muy terrorífica y desde entonces les tiene miedo (Aunque nunca vió uno). *Es considerado, por algunos internautas, como uno de los idols más guapos y atractivos de Corea ubicándolo a él en el puesto # 4. *Llegó a destacar por el canal norteamericano CNN en el "Top 20 de los hombres más hot de Corea" estando en el puesto 13. *Es muy minucioso y presta atención a los pequeños detalles. *Suele siturase en los puestos más altos de todo tipo de listas y rankings. *Siempre ha soñado con ser el bajista de una banda de rock. *Hyun Joong es muy competitivo y odia perder. *En Radio Power, aseguró que si una ex enamorada le pide una segunta oportunidad, la rechazaría. *En Thank You For Waking Me Up (MBC) mostró sus grandes dificultades para despertarse fácilmente. *A Hyun Joong no le gusta dormir con ropa, cada vez que lo hace tiene pesadillas. *Es amigo de Kim Jae Joong o Hero, miembro de TVXQ, Kim bum, su compañero de trabajo en Boys Before Flowers y T.O.P miembro del grupo idol Big Bang . *Los miembros de SS501 sienten gran admiracion por Bi (Rain). *A pesar de ello Hyun Joong personalmente se considera amante del rock y el Heavy Metal, proclamandose fanático de la estrella del rock coreano Seo Taiji quien fue quién lo inspiró a tocar la guitarra llegando a practicar hasta 10 horas al día, esto cuando cursaba la secundaria. *Sin embargo nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer en persona a su ídolo, al respecto ha dicho lo siguiente: ''"Cuando Seo Taiji regresó en 2008 con su álbum “8 Atomos”, alguien de la empresa prometió presentármelo; sin embargo fue una lástima que no haya podido hacerlo debido a los horarios de trabajo con SS501. '''Sigo sintiéndome emocionado al creer que voy a ver cantando, personalmente, a Seo Taij.'" '' *A Hyun Joong le gusta mirar fijamente a los ojos a So Min, ya que la hace poner nerviosa y a él le divierte eso. *Durante su adolescencia Hyun Joong fue rebelde y mostraba poco interés en estudiar. *Según su participación en el programa de la KBS, Champagne, su tipo de mujer ideal es Lee Honey, esta noticia, sorprendió al publico, ya que desde su debut, su mujer ideal era Lee Hyori, aunque también declaró que si tuviera que casarse lo haría con una persona con una personalidad y carácter similar al de Hwang Bo. *En el 2009 fue diagnosticado con el virus de la gripe A H1N1. *En el 2010 vence su contrato con la compañía DSP Entertainment en lugar de renovarlo decide firmar con KEYEAST compañía del actor Bae Yong Jun. *Viajó a España el 7 de Abril del 2010 para realizar una sesión fotográfica. *Participó en el evento que se realizó en Agosto de 2010 en Japón "Alumni de BOF", en cual se reunieron el elenco de Boy Before Flowers, en cual se reunieron con miles de Fans, comenzaron a charlar y hacer juegos de la verdad, en el cual tenían que responder preguntas y si no lo hacían tenían que beber jugo de noni. *Hyun Joong no quiso responder la pregunta que le hizo Kim Bum, las cuales eran "¿cuándo fue tu último beso?" "¿cuántas veces has besado?" y tuvo que beber jugo de noni. *Confesó durante ese juego que el tuvo 5 novias, lo dijo mostrando los dedos de su mano. *En Corea se hizo una encuesta a miles de chicas, en la cual se les preguntaba "¿Cuál sería tu novio ideal?" y el ganador fue nuestro Kim Hyun Joong. *Cuando se le preguntó sobre el matrimonio, Kim Hyun Joong dijo “En realidad, pensé que me podría casar antes de los treinta. En este momento no tengo novia, ni tiempo para un romance, por lo que mi plan no tendría éxito”. “También tengo que alistarme en el ejército y regresar (volver a un drama/película) para establecer una carrera sólida como actor. Cuando todo eso lo haya realizado, tendré cerca de 35 años, por lo que lo más seguro es que me case cuando tenga 40” *Kim Hyun Joong lanzará un disco en Junio del 2011, el líder es muy exigente con su trabajo musical, y que para su lanzamiento en solitario, quiere dar una buena impresión por lo que está trabajando realmente duro en ello, además, no participará en ninguna serie o algo similar hasta la culminación de su disco. *Lanzará su primer mini-álbum titulado “Break Down”, que será publicado en toda Asia. La empresa KeyEast declaró: “Kim Hyun Joong lanzará su primer mini-álbum” Break Down “, será lanzado en Corea, China, Japón, Taiwán, Hong Kong, Tailandia y Singapur, todo al mismo tiempo. Hemos elegido para ponerla al mismo tiempo en Asia debido a que muchos fans internacionales están anticipando el regreso Kim Hyun Joong. *Su primer mini-álbum “Break Down” tendrá las siguientes canciones: “Intro (Let Me Go)”, “Please”, “Kiss Kiss” y “Yes I Will. *La preparación del video del musical y las promociones del álbum costó alrededor de 200 millones de won, Kiom Hyun Joong fue a EEUU para el rodaje de su video. *El cantante realizará sus promociones de su primer mini-álbum realizando una presentación para 4000 aficionados que se llevará a cabo el 7 de junio. Las pre-órdenes para el álbum se realizará el 20 de mayo y oficialmente será lanzado el 8 de junio. *Jung So Min cree que el tiene una sonrisa muy dulce, hace poco pasaron este comentario por un concierto que el hizo, y como es de esperar el se puso muy colorado, ademas por las cosas que sus fans les decían, ya que gritaban su nombre y el nombre de ella juntos. *Kim Hyun Joong se convirtió en fan de Seo Taiji cuando fue a la tienda de discos con su padre y compró el LP de Seo Taiji, cuando aún era un estudiante de primaria. “Todavía tengo el LP que compré en aquel tiempo. Especialmente después de que escuché su album "Ultramania" en el año 2000, comencé a enamorarme por completo el género heavy metal". *En el último concierto que tuvo SS501 (no es el último concierto ya que ellos han prometido regresar y como vemos solo se han separado por la compañía) él les dijo a las fans (triple S): "LAS AMO!!! Y todas alocadas le empezaron a decir "Otra Vez ,Otra Vez!!!" y el dijo "Nada relacionado con SS501, no soy esa clase de hombre fácil". *Manila, Filipinas - Kim Hyun Joong número de filas en una mayoría el Hermoso en Corea en una página web española llamada "Listas". Kim Hyun Joong obtuvo una puntuación de 1.406.080 puntos en la encuesta, seguido por Jang Keun Suk que consiguió 1.397.150 puntos a continuación, seguido por sus compañeros de banda en ANJELL, Lee Hong Ki de FT Island con 357.190 puntos y Jung Yong Hwa de C.N. Blue con 24.980 puntos. La lista se compone de 26 actores y músicos. La encuesta fue creada el pasado 27 de Enero 2011 . *"Henecia" es el nombre que ha resultado ganador de un concurso organizado por la compañía KeyEast Ent para elegir el nombre del fanclub oficial de Kim Hyun Joong. El nombre "Henecia" significa: H--> Hyun (de Hyun Joong) *-enecia --> viene del latinismo "Benecia" que significa "Bendito" *En el 2011 decidió retomar sus estudios, siendo aceptado en el mes de marzo en la Universidad Chungwoon. Es así que viene alternando sus estudios con la producción de su primer albúm como solista. *El 14 de junio, el líder de SS501, Kim Hyun Joong apareció en el programa de radio de la SBS “Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time” para una entrevista, durante la cual él abiertamente confesó que salió con una famosa por aproximadamente 10 meses. *kim Hyun Joong a sido el primer cantate solista en el 2011 que ha vendido 100.000 copias en tan solo 2 semanas después de su lanzamiento, hanteo informo que casi después de dos semanas de su lanzamiento las ventas de su album subieron a 80.000, añadiendo los 20.000 ejemplares ya vendidos, y aun no se han incluido todos las ventas de otros paises, esto hace que los esfuerzos de kim Hyun Joong sean significativos y lo mantienen en compañia de otros grupos idol como TVXQ y BigBang y en Agosto tiene previsto hacer una gira por Asia en nueve lugares diferentes. *Kim Hyun Joong quien ha alcanzado previamente las venta de 100.000 albums en dos semanas, convirtiendolo en el primer cantante solista del 2011 en hacerlo, y se ha informado que la Edición limitada de "BREAK DOWN" se ha agotado en 1 hora, esto lo convierte en el primer artista en vender 110.000 copias en solo dos semanas, aun sin contar las copias vendidas en otros paises de Asia y los días 23 y 24 de junio del 2011 a ganado por segunda vez consecutiva "M!Countdown" y "Music Bank" Enlaces Páginas Oficiales *Página Oficial Kim Hyun Joong *Facebook Oficial Kim Hyun Joong *Canal oficial Hyun Joong YouTube Páginas Fans y Otros *Ficha Asia-Team *Perfil (Nate) *Facebook Fans Kim Hyun Joong *KimHyunJoong.Net *Hyun-Joong.Com *SS501.DSPENTER.Com Galería 090916_Kim_Hyun_Joong.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong playful_kiss2_by_mary_dreams-d32yzmp.jpg ss501 kim hyun joong.JPG|Kim Hyun Joong ddfe883f71ee80_full.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim_hyun_joong_19072009233931.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim-hyun-joong-2.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim-hyun-joong0.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Kimhyun jo.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Kim Hyun Joong2.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong hjlcalenda001.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong avatarimage.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong jihu3.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong KimHyunJoong18.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong b7280645096755a5b3b7dc15.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong fqqy6gv84gb2md52e99e.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong khj7.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong khj13.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong That-s-happiness-kim-hyun-joong-7643633-350-486.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong xxxx20100710_kimhyunjoong2-800x569.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim hyun joong.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong e0072385_4975fc5768cec-1.gif|Kim Hyun Joong kim hyun joong!.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim_hyun_joong_acting.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong playful-kiss_kim-hyun-joong.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 20100525_kimhyunjoong-460x291.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 2ec79b13c2fa9050cb80c42b1.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong hrm3a1.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 6a01101607fd06860b011017c86dac860e-500pi.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Gjgj.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 12424892407.jpg|SS501 Kim hyun joong basic 21.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Kim hyun joong basic 20.jpg Kim hyun joong basic 19.jpg Kim hyun joong basic 16.jpg KIM_HY~4.PNG|Kim Hyun Joong en España KIM_HY~3.PNG KI9E16~1.JPG KIB09F~1.JPG|Kim Hyun Joong en España KIM_HY~1.JPG|Kim Hyun Joong en España jhj.PNG KI2E95~1.JPG KI6CA7~1.JPG KI064A~1.JPG|Kim Hyun Joong en el avión hacia España KI6BC8~1.JPG KI2110~1.JPG KIE8BD~1.JPG lindo kim hyung.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 58ae698f5c8302b5_kimhyunjoong_imdavid_spring2010_10.png kim hyun joong news2.jpg 15084562.jpg|Playful Kiss hjl_spain3_015.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong normal_tumblr_l84xkxqa0t1qcvvero1_1280.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong rgtg.PNG 60541.jpg|Playful Kiss kim-hyun-joong.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 54a297ae7e8435bdfaed501.jpg b1a9043cd84445819e3d621.jpg 20090905_soff51.jpg khjkey.jpg kjl.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong q.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong khjl.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong jhg.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong bnn.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong nji.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong asd.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong njo.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong qaz.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong cvb.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong bhu.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong nj.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong okm.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong vgy.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kjh.gif|Kim Hyun Joong mko.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kimhyunjoon.jpg Ngffi.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Fghjk.png|Kim Hyun Joong Cvbn.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Dfghj.jpg|kim hyun joong Nnkl.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Fghjkl.jpg|kim hyun joong Ertu.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Cvbnm,.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 20100518122037.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Ertyyyyyyy.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong dfghjklñpoiuytr.jpg|oppa suerp sexy !! uheiwgEIBH.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong gffuyouy.jpg|kim hyun joong wertyuio.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong uureobwet.jpg|kim hyun joong khjg.jpg 01_1024.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong qwertyuiop.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong normal_a8193091-154.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong a54a06f617bbc5f7a12e095846d11b241284659750_full.jpg 926650ead3f97804e6e806ffa0e602ad1284807096_full.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 115pc.jpg 19914515.jpg 66895838.jpg KIM_ HYUN_ JOONG.jpg kim hyun joong tony 14.jpg Kim-Hyun-Joong.JPG 20101026_khjye5.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_04.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_14.jpg 20101026_khjye12.jpg|Con Yoon Eun Hye cc9b78f10e883b90f3d3855.jpg khj01.jpg 20101026_khjye1a.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong y Yoon Eun Hye 20101024_kimhyunjoong_07.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_11.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_13.jpg 20101026_khjye1.jpg 20101026_khjye2.jpg 20101026_khjye3.jpg 20101026_khjye4.jpg 37f790f67571da62bd3109dc.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Almanaque 7f55fa137c698bbbc2ce79c0.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Almanaque tey.PNG ihiy.PNG|Kim Hyun Joong y Yoon Eun Hye yhug.PNG 5du.PNG khj,.jpg 3d9e6a78d0fc56f6494c48bdfb6ae7bc1284017827_full.jpg 5386.jpg 5382.jpg afc97f614543fbf701a2d598ce0e1034_large.jpg 21e1bab.jpg.png df0cc84eb78589410000a66901da693b_large.jpg 01 1024.jpg 4-1-4.jpg 18-1-.jpg 7-2-.jpg 120.png 5467.jpg 25743.jpg ImagesCAYFQZJT.jpg Calendario KHJ aug..jpg Hyun-joong-hyd.jpg 155685 486634772992 103753562992 5811244 7444338 n.jpg 25157 395794232992 103753562992 3943624 6372485 n.jpg 25157 395793292992 103753562992 3943607 7825976 n.jpg 25157 395792882992 103753562992 3943606 3292880 n.jpg 23857 389560747992 103753562992 3783667 67091 n.jpg 13302 397502352992 103753562992 3985192 2752203 n.jpg 13302 397501637992 103753562992 3985189 150667 n.jpg 13302 397498872992 103753562992 3985157 7300266 n.jpg 10516 146823262992 103753562992 2587823 4162914 n.jpg 7418 174593307992 103753562992 2816970 6889730 n.jpg 6129 119826702992 103753562992 2243172 856572 n.jpg 6129 119826732992 103753562992 2243177 4407112 n.jpg 286px-17073_298162337992_103753562992_3476260_7468235_n.jpg 294px-Htm_200903181258440107000001070100-002.jpg 322px-♥_Hyun_Joong_♥.jpg|hyunjoonglove Kimhyunjoongweb3g.jpg 266px-KI346D~1.jpg 330px-23564_388902604849_74550554849_3790379_1713788_n-1-.jpg 585px-♥_Kim_Hyun_Joon_♥.jpg young saeng and hyun joong.jpg normal_ss501-1600x1200-02-218.jpg fullsizephoto128114.jpg fullsizephoto76331.jpg Walt.jpg Jtr.jpg Nx.jpg 54.jpg Kimhyunjoong-thankyousingle.jpg SS501 YoureMyHeaven.jpg SS501Remixsingle.jpg Cd184.jpg 140619 f 1.jpg SS501 1st Single korean.jpg Ss501 rebirth.jpg 19-collectioncover.jpg Ss501-find.jpg Ss501vol1cdcovernh8.jpg SS501KimHyunJoongWallpaper123.jpg SS501KimHyunJoongWallpaper.jpg Kimhyungjoong.jpg Kim hyun joong wallpaper by midorisangatsu-d34e8ti-2-.jpg Dscs 67 2 cccce9884584482.jpg 44431 127620467285763 109289265785550 145221 84128 n.jpg D0089703 4ced0e2d82879.jpg D0089703 4ced0e3b0fc80.jpg D0089703 4ced0e3e4a33b (1).jpg D0089703 4ced0e20a3cca.jpg Dscs 67 2 0c7b85559f47a55.jpg Dscs 67 2 29ab9cbd1f0c83d.jpg 52815058201012182109589487991402540 019.jpg 60951 131656346882175 109289265785550 162082 5530622 n.jpg 52815058201101041224531826264931296 016.jpg 016f1d12a89ca0484b90a76.jpg 20101021 playk 01.jpg KIM H~1.JPG kimhyun123.jpg 2hangten-1-.jpg 20090508_kimhyunjoong5.jpg 310qq-1-.jpg 70.!.jpg|mi lider tan sexy*! xD*! hntyntyr.jpg yrujku.jpg 16-1-.jpg 1 g.jpg 3 (1).jpg 4gmg.jpg 5mn.jpg 7vx.jpg 32.jpg 43.jpg 52.jpg 61.jpg 71.jpg 82.jpg 91.jpg 122.jpg 103.jpg 103.jpg 172.jpg 151.png 182.jpg 191.jpg Coming201102082148410-1-.jpg 20101122_kimhyunjoong_5.jpg 69167316.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_06 (1).jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_07.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_09.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_12.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_08.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_10.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_02.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_03.jpg Kim hyun joong wallpaper 4 by anysayuri-d330s9a.jpg 145tg.jpg 2820 ef8 uc91f-1-.jpg hb1tebcuc91f1.jpg bi3ib73uc91f1.jpg 5222612593ddf3630851.jpg 219pxKimhyunjoongespaña221.jpg 20110301_hyunjoong_1.jpg Lider kim hyun joong-002.jpg 163056 124143930981101 122017241193770 171098 1261133 n.jpg 162662 124144164314411 122017241193770 171110 652564 n.jpg 37327740.jpg 67086516.jpg 97208593.jpg 20100519_cartier_6-408x600.jpg 166547514D9C4C49298943.jpg dfff.jpg kjj.jpg kim-hyun-joong24 (1).jpg kissphoto2100916194800j.jpg|kim hyun joong y jun so min 215037_192280364147516_100000966625030_436696_6944156_n.jpg KL.jpg Nuevo Protector de pantalla.jpg Kimmm.jpg 115px-Kim hyun joong!.jpg Kim .jpg Leader1.jpg Kimhyunjoongface.jpg 207099174991212550215119671544748849364845 3702846n.jpg Kim_Hyun_Joong_by_onebetweenus.jpg|Dibujado! 1517623364d43aa190e33e5.jpg Hyung.jpg Hyung 2.jpg Hyung 3.jpg Hyung 4.jpg Hyung 5.jpg Hyung 10.jpg Hyung 11.jpg Hyung 13.jpg hyung 14.jpg hyung 15.jpg hyung 18.jpg hyung 19.jpg hyung 21.jpg hyung 22.jpg hyung 24.jpg 222810_189329737779658_100001079005425_457375_6616830_n.jpg 김현중_3.jpg 2011052300532_0.jpg 2011052300532_3.jpg 2011052300532_2.jpg 2011052300532_1.jpg 220008 10150176235146044 550501043 7349886 5223474 o.jpg 148108 170654186286982 144241972261537 503526 5885959 n.jpg 김현중_2.jpg 김현중_1.jpg 20090607_dk_572.jpg park-shin-hye-kim-hyun-joong.jpg|park shin hye y kim hyun joong HJL_gummymv3_057.jpg 181949_10150411669525534_717615533_17451085_2536184_n.jpg khjsingles.jpg 20110526_hyungjoong_asia.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Break Down PromoShoot 20110526_hyunjoong_kim_teaser.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Break Down PromoShoot 255106_160021217396570_100001660784799_407901_1613337_n.jpg 247640_225200850824584_215100895167913_979207_2699763_n.jpg KHJspy2.jpg.JPG KHJspy.jpg nicokimhyunjoong.jpg|Nico.Kim Hyun Joong papi2.jpg 75861417.jpg 84931321.jpg 254565_219801828038884_144241972261537_892922_843947_n.jpg|♥_♥ 20110605_kimhyunjoong_3.jpg 8213-k7ajcjoeub.jpg break 1.jpg PLEASEteaser-theKHJ-10.jpg HyunLider.jpg 37.jpg 255.jpg SS501 CHEONSA MEXICO KIM HYUN JOONG 52.jpg kim-hyun-joong-7761.jpg 29120_10150209128740534_717615533_13119009_7242921_n.jpg hyunjoong2.jpg|kim hyun joong|link=kim hyun joong 4-57.jpg 830px-Kim_hyun_joong_wallpaper_4_by_anysayuri-d330s9a.jpg 830px-Kim_hyun_joong_wallpaper_by_midorisangatsu-d34e8ti-2-.jpg Lindo_kim_hyung.jpg park.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined 82062753.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined 322997829.jpg JI HOO (KIM HYU JOONG).JPG|JI HOO (KIM HYU JOONG) Kim Hyun Joong.jpg|KIM HYU JOONG (ESTILO MANGA) playfulkissost.jpg|KIM HYU JOOG tumblr_lly6xc4bw71qhnzaco1_500.jpg|KIM HYU JOONG SMILE 1283488939_d990 (1).jpg|PLAY FULL KISS 1283488939_d06.jpg 313.jpg normal-A7952981-173.jpg 146b02144b506edda35880.jpg 1527d53c4d46211f2b4950.jpg 55703308201011120439323.jpg kim hyungjoong6.jpg kim hyungjoong7.jpg kim hyungjoong8.jpg kim hyungjoong9.jpg kim hyungjoong11.jpg kim hyungjoong12.jpg kim hyungjoong13.jpg kim hyungjoong14.jpg kim hyungjoong15.jpg kim hyungjoong16.jpg kim hyungjoong17.jpg kim hyungjoong18.jpg 2z56csg.gif Kim+Hyun+Joong (1).jpg Kim+Hyun+Joong+19.jpg Kim+Hyun+Joong+KHJ463_LOVEWLS.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|left|292px 'Videografia Sub. Español' thumb|300px|left http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFLvdM8I6S8﻿ thumb|300px|left http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wcxHKMVHRw&feature=channel_video_title Categoría:Discografia (Solitario) 2011- Break Down Intro (Let Me Go) Break Down (Feat. Double K) 제발 (Please) kiss Kiss Yes I Will 제발 (Please) (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 7 de junio de 2011 Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:kpop Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:kpop Categoría:Junio